Nous sommes les enfants d'hier
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Hermione plonge dans ses souvenirs d'adolescente et se rappelle comment elle en est arrivée à vivre son bonheur présent. OS Cadeau pour MissPika42.


Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un OS un peu particulier. Vous savez que, à l'occasion, j'écris des **OS cadeaux** pour des personnes qui comptent pour moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous poste pour la seconde fois un **Harmony** romantique (et non fraternel) alors que je n'aime pas ça ahah (Pas frappeeeeeeeeeer ma fadade mdr).

En effet, il s'agit du pairing préféré de ma chère **MissPika42** , cette femme si exceptionnelle. Aujourd'hui, elle a 20 ans et je tiens à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire avec la magie des mots. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, mais j'espère surtout qu'il lui plaira surtout à elle. Que la lumière puisse jaillir à travers les histoires (promis, ce n'est pas le jour de Jedusor, même si je peux être effrayant-e parfois).

Bonne lecture.

Merci à **BrownieJune** (ma référence en Harmony et, de manière générale, en Polymione), **Line.M** (bêta attitrée et experte analyse) et _Carine_ (ma femme, my partner in crime).

* * *

 _"_ _And you only live forever in the lights you make_

 _When we were young we used to say_

 _That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

 _Now we are the kids from yesterday."_

 _The kids from yesterday_ , My chemical romance.

.

 _« Et tu vis pour toujours, grâce aux lumières que tu produis_

 _Quand nous étions jeunes, nous avions pour habitude de dire_

 _Que tu entends seulement la musique quand ton cœur se brise_

 _Maintenant, nous sommes les enfants d'hier. »_

 _Les enfants d'hier, My chemical romance._

* * *

 **Nous sommes les enfants d'hier.**

Plongée dans ses cartons, Hermione examinait leur contenu en vue d'un rangement. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait quitté la maison de ses parents, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de trier l'intégralité de ses affaires.

Propulsée dans le monde de l'enseignement, elle avait d'abord entamé des études de professeure dès l'obtention de ses ASPIC, prévoyant d'instruire les plus jeunes. À son sens, les sorciers manquaient cruellement de logique, et elle comptait pallier cette faiblesse. Son diplôme en poche, elle avait postulé dans les écoles primaires du Ministère, qui en étaient encore à leurs balbutiements.

Aujourd'hui, à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, et conformément à son caractère, elle travaillait avec acharnement à la construction d'une éducation plus inclusive qui, selon elle, préparait mieux chacun et chacune aux exigences de Poudlard. Cela impliquait des confrontations régulières avec le monde politique qu'elle souhaitait, à terme, rejoindre pour faire valoir ses idées.

Ses diverses implications, couplées avec sa vie de foyer, l'avaient longtemps tenue éloignée de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Auror, son partenaire de vie n'avait pas des horaires évidents, et ils se relayaient au mieux pour aménager leur quotidien.

Elle se souvenait que, enfant, elle avait rêvé d'un mariage et d'enfants. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour, mais, rêveuse, Hermione s'imaginait parfois en robe blanche, dans un fin tissu en dentelle, cousu avec une élégance pointilleuse. Elle l'avait déjà dessinée, pour être honnête, même si cela restait un croquis, un projet en suspens.

Elle se souvenait de tout cela, alors qu'elle feuilletait l'album photo de ses premières années. Ses parents, Jean et Henry, avaient mis un point d'honneur à conserver ces précieux moments, la photographie étant plus fidèle que la mémoire. Même immobiles, les images lui rappelaient l'amour qui les unissait et les nombreuses découvertes au cours de leurs voyages. Elle tenait sûrement là son goût pour les aventures.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle referma l'album photo sur le jour de son huitième anniversaire, où elle soufflait la bougie en forme de huit, qui surmontait fièrement son gâteau au citron. Elle le posa à côté d'elle avec la multitude d'autres objets retrouvés, entre divers stylos parfums ou pailletés, des cahiers de cours moldus ou encore quelques dessins gribouillés dans la solitude de ses classes primaires.

Son bras disparut dans le carton et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un petit calepin. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione le sortit de son contenant. Elle fit passer l'élastique à l'arrière et en découvrit la première page. Elle y avait noté ses prénom et nom, de son écriture fine et hâtive, comme si elle craignait d'être surprise. Soudain, elle avait à nouveau douze ans, dans la pénombre du dortoir des Gryffondor.

C'était son journal intime. Reléguées au fin fond de son inconscient, les images refirent surface tel un raz-de-marée. Elle parcourut les pages avec avidité, lisant en diagonale dans l'empressement. Les événements, elle les connaissait. Les idées également. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle revécut la solitude des premières semaines. Moquée par Ron, elle avait longtemps pleuré son désespoir et l'anéantissement de ses rêves. Elle avait cru, en arrivant à Poudlard, qu'elle se ferait enfin des amis, puisqu'ils étaient, tout comme elle, des sorciers. Elle avait cru qu'elle mettrait fin à son isolement, qu'elle avait trouvé les raisons de celui-ci dans sa différence avec les moldus.

Elle revécut également l'épisode du Troll, qui l'avait rapprochée d'Harry et de Ron. Elle nota mentalement qu'elle ne devait leur amitié qu'au premier, puisque le deuxième n'aurait probablement eu aucun scrupule à la laisser dans les toilettes. Peut-être aurait-elle dû les partager avec Mimi Geignarde…

À l'époque, elle lui avait pardonné, lui accordant le bénéfice du doute parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de cet idiot. Il lui avait fait du mal, et ce n'était pas une question d'amour. C'était une question de jalousie et d'amour propre. Il avait toujours cherché à se dégager des autres, à montrer une image populaire de lui-même. Or, sa véritable personnalité n'était pas très flatteuse.

Ils avaient bien formé un couple après la guerre. Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour la briser. Elle, qui était déjà fragilisée par la période sombre, s'était retrouvée démunie face à lui. Au début, il était gentil, compréhensif et attentionné… Puis il avait commencé à se montrer trop entreprenant, ce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas. Elle le repoussait, mais il insistait, lui disant que c'était normal dans un couple…

Elle ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait clairement dépassé ses limites personnelles, mais elle avait senti, au fond d'elle, que, non, ce n'était pas normal. Elle en avait parlé avec Harry. Il avait fait preuve d'étonnement, il avait tenté de comprendre sans prendre parti… Il en avait discuté avec Ginny, avec laquelle il était resté en bons termes malgré leur rupture, et elle l'avait, apparemment traité de benêt. Depuis lors, Harry avait soutenu Hermione. Jusqu'à l'éloigner de Ron et de ses comportements malsains. Quel corn flake celui-là ! Quel Troll… !

Hermione avait trouvé refuge chez Harry. Et, peu à peu, ses sentiments pour lui avaient refait surface. Oui, ils avaient refait surface. Durant son adolescence, Hermione était tombée amoureuse du Survivant. En troisième année, pour être exacte. Elle ne savait pas de quelle façon c'était arrivé, mais elle ne pouvait que le constater. La nuit où ils avaient fait la rencontre de Sirius Black, l'évidence l'avait frappée de plein fouet. Cette nuit-là, ils l'avaient passée ensemble.

Oh ! Rien de sexuel, pas à cet âge-là. Harry n'était même pas au courant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait alors. Elle ne parlait réellement que des aventures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, alors que Ron était à l'infirmerie. Ça les avait rapprochés. Son cœur battait très vite en sa présence, au point qu'elle se comporte étrangement… Comme en vérifiant sa coupe de cheveux par-derrière, alors qu'ils se cachaient d'eux-mêmes qui sortaient de chez Hagrid. Aujourd'hui encore, elle en riait, tellement c'était ridicule.

Pourtant, elle avait tu ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait passé une quatrième année difficile, partagée entre Harry et Ron. Elle aurait pu rester uniquement avec Harry… Mais une part d'elle-même trouvait ça injuste, après toutes ces années. Au fond d'elle, elle se souvenait encore que Ron lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. L'épisode du bal l'avait énormément blessée, mais elle était déjà sous son emprise… Elle n'avait pas pu s'éloigner de lui. D'autant plus que s'éloigner de lui signifiait également s'éloigner d'Harry. Mais ça, elle n'en avait pleinement pris conscience que quelques années plus tard.

Car, entre-temps, elle avait appris à étouffer ses sentiments. Ginny était amoureuse d'Harry et elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Puis, il fallait le dire, il y avait un lien spécial entre Harry et elle, quelque chose de très fort. Elle avait peur de le perdre si elle lui annonçait qu'elle était, elle aussi, amoureuse.

De retour au temps présent, Hermione soupira. Elle referma son journal intime. Elle ne voulait pas revivre son adolescence et ses déboires amoureux. Elle le lança un peu plus loin pour ne plus le voir. Trois feuilles en tombèrent.

Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils, avant de se pencher pour les rattraper.

Il s'agissait de trois dessins, qu'elle avait elle-même tracés. Le premier représentait Harry en ensemble de Quidditch, qui la tenait dans ses bras. Le deuxième, c'était eux, s'embrassant pour la première fois. Le troisième, c'était toujours eux, mais plus âgés, aux traits grossièrement vieillis pour donner l'illusion. Ils semblaient heureux et amoureux. Hermione sourit, se disant que l'on pouvait parfois imaginer son avenir de manière bien étrange.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors, et Hermione s'étira pour voir son homme entrer. La voyant, son visage s'illumina instantanément. Quatorze ans qu'ils se connaissaient, trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et, pourtant, il semblait toujours aussi heureux de partager sa vie avec elle. Elle aussi l'était, indéniablement.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui tendit les dessins.

« J'ai retrouvé ceci, dans mon vieux journal intime », lui apprit-elle.

Il afficha un air sincèrement surpris.

« Tu avais quel âge quand tu les as faits ? »

Son ton ne cachait pas son étonnement, concordant avec l'expression de son visage. Harry était un vrai livre ouvert.

« Treize, quatorze ans, quelque chose comme ça. »

Elle crut que sa mâchoire allait lui en tomber.

« Déjà à ce moment-là… ? »

Hermione acquiesça, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues. Il était toujours intimidant de révéler que des sentiments perdurent depuis si longtemps… Même s'il s'agissait d'Harry. Le seul à qui elle pouvait tout dire, tout raconter.

« Mmmh ! Oui. Ça a commencé à ce moment-là », avoua-t-elle.

« Mais Ron, alors… ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu étais quand même amoureuse de lui de la sixième à l'obtention de tes ASPIC. »

Il ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Hermione rit doucement.

« Je sais », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je ne me l'explique pas. Je crois juste que… je crois que s'il m'accordait de l'attention, c'était que c'était le bon. Grave erreur, tu sais bien… »

Elle baissa la tête, les souvenirs étant source de honte pour elle. Elle s'était laissée avoir par son engrenage pathologique. Elle, Hermione Granger… Elle comprenait pourquoi le Choixpeau magique l'avait envoyée chez les Gryffondor et pas chez les Serdaigle : elle avait agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans prendre en considération les risques.

Harry glissa sa main sur son menton, le soulevant avec douceur pour que leurs regards se croisent. Elle se perdit dans son regard émeraude, qui avait quelque chose de réconfortant…

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute », lui répéta-t-il pour la millième fois au moins. « Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu le sais. Mais je te le dirai encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que non, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir. Et que, oui, c'était lui qui agissait mal. »

Hermione hocha la tête, le cœur lourd. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait sans lui. Il était le Survivant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier… mais il était également le Sauveur de son propre monde. Il l'avait sauvée.

Après qu'elle ait trouvé refuge chez lui, trois ans auparavant, elle était tombée dans une sorte de léthargie. Elle déprimait. Et la nuit, elle angoissait. Elle pleurait tellement, qu'Harry l'avait entendue. Les premières nuits, il n'avait rien dit, se disant probablement que ça passerait, que c'était le contre-coup et qu'elle se remettrait. Sauf que son état s'était éternisé.

Alors il avait pris l'habitude de la rejoindre dans son lit et de la serrer dans ses bras, comme pour la tenir en un seul morceau, dès les prémisses de ses crises d'angoisse. Ça ne l'avait guérie, mais ça la calmait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

Il avait fini par l'emmener chez un psychomage spécialisé dans la violence conjugale. Il la déposait, patientait dans la salle d'attente et était là pour essuyer ses larmes alors qu'ils rentraient chez lui. Il prenait des jours de congé pour l'accompagner. Elle avait remonté la pente, retrouvé le sourire.

Sa seule tristesse résidait dans le fait qu'elle aimait désespérément Harry. Et elle ne se voyait pas lui annoncer qu'elle l'aimait, au risque de le perdre. Elle avait terriblement besoin de lui, elle n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre. Alors elle n'avait rien dit.

« Tu sais… Je crois que j'aurais dû… »

« Hermione », la réprimanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Oui, mais attends ! » s'entêta-t-elle. Elle voulait absolument lui dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Il attendit, patient. Cette fois, elle ne pensait pas à Ron. Pas vraiment. Même si la formulation pouvait le laisser présager.

« Je disais donc, je crois que j'aurais dû rester sur mon premier coup de cœur : toi. Tu es l'homme parfait pour moi, Harry… Et je le savais déjà, au fond de moi », expliqua-t-elle, sous son regard d'abord suspicieux, puis, peu à peu, ému.

En partie amusé, en partie troublé, Harry s'assit cette fois, sans la quitter des yeux. C'était plus récent pour lui, mais il partageait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Un jour, Harry était rentré, la trouvant en larmes dans le canapé. Il s'était approché, la prenant contre lui. Il l'avait bercée, lui avait parlé d'une voix douce. Il avait cru qu'elle pleurait à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron. Mais elle lui avait expliqué, sans dévoiler dans quelle ampleur, qu'elle craignait ne jamais être aimée, vivre une histoire d'amour…

Et là, il lui avait dit qu'elle se trompait. Qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Qu'il était admiratif de sa force, de la façon dont elle s'était relevée de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ses paupières avaient papillonné, pas certaine de comprendre. Elle se souvenait avoir balbutié quelque chose comme _« Est-ce que tu… tu… veux dire… que… enfin… toi ? »_. Il avait simplement soufflé un _« Oui »_ à peine audible, avant de s'approcher doucement de son visage, la regardant dans les yeux, inquiet. Il lui avait dit par la suite qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle en avait envie, sans avoir le courage de lui demande à voix haute… Et ils s'étaient embrassés.

C'était le baiser le plus doux qu'Hermione avait connu. Le plus naturel aussi. C'était le premier entre eux, mais c'était comme s'ils savaient déjà comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Elle aurait pu l'embrasser pendant des heures sans se lasser, ni prendre peur. C'était tout simplement la continuité logique de leur relation.

Et, hier comme aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de ce repère, de cette base solide qu'Harry représentait pour elle. Elle le savait, il serait toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Il était son âme sœur, et rien que l'expression suffisait à décrire toute la tendresse de leur relation.

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione dévisagea Harry, qui l'observait, patient. Il savait qu'elle avait disparu dans ses songes. Il ne la brusquait jamais.

« Tu sais », continua-t-elle, « quand j'ai dessiné notre baiser, sans savoir que cela se produirait un jour, j'imaginais déjà le prénom de nos futurs enfants. »

« Tu pensais à quels prénoms ? » la questionna-t-il d'une voix de laquelle s'entendait son sourire.

« Mmmh ! Je pensais à Helen, si c'était une fille. Et à Hugo, pour un garçon », lui apprit-elle.

Les pupilles d'Harry dévièrent pour se perdre quelque part au loin, dans ses souvenirs.

« J'avais déjà pensé à des prénoms aussi. James pour un garçon, Lily pour une fille », lui révéla-t-il.

« Pour rendre hommage à tes parents ? » dit Hermione pour s'en assurer.

Il acquiesça, avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« J'aimerais bien rester sur cette idée. Mais on pourrait… peut-être… Les appeler James Hugo et Lily Helen. Un mélange de nos choix, un mélange de nous deux », proposa-t-il.

« Oh », répondit instinctivement Hermione, l'émotion l'ayant prise à la gorge. « Tu… tu es en train de me dire que tu voudrais qu'on ait des enfants, un jour ? »

Harry lui répondit de son plus beau sourire, de ceux qui la touchaient en plein cœur, avant que les battements ne reprennent de plus belle, répandant une joie magique : celle que seul l'amour peut provoquer.

« Je crois bien que je viens de le faire, oui », confirma-t-il en riant.

Hermione essuya une larme qu'elle n'avait même pas consciemment remarquée. Elle pleurait et riait en même temps, heureuse.

« Alors je suppose que l'idée me plaît bien. »

* * *

Je souhaite que cet OS ait le pouvoir de l'espoir et de l'amour. De l'amour que je porte à **MissPika42** , qui fait partie de ma famille de cœur. Et de l'espoir, pour que ses plus beaux rêves se réalisent.

Des paillettes de licorne pour vous. De bisous d'amour pour **MissPika42**.


End file.
